


The Draw

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Liam helps theo, M/M, Theo's mind is a mess, inner turmoil, introspection in theo's mind, mention of murderous thoughts, theo is a ball of angst, they're a bit ooc cause i can't write in character, they're soft idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Sometimes there are good days, it’s easy to pretend the past is the past, that Theo Raeken is a changed man and being stuck in the ground gave him a conscience. Other days… Not so much. The Draw is what Theo names the calling, that is trying to corrupt him into going back to his old evil ways. Can he resist it? Or will he answer it? And can Liam help?





	The Draw

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to The Draw by Bastille and I'll Be Good by Jaymes Youngif you want to listen to them while reading :)  
> Thanks to Sab for looking after my dreadful grammar and typos (fuck tenses in english) and karina and evelyn for supporting me through writing this.  
> Special thanks to Amanda for giving me imaginary eyes and making me finish this!

There are the good days, the bad days and the in between days. Most days are in-between days. Good days are… Rare. Those days are the ones where it’s easy to pretend he can be good and save everybody, be a hero, be like the pack or at least try to be. He is pretty sure he could never be that optimistic and adamant about not killing anyone because some people just need to die. Like the rude lady at the supermarket who always gives him nasty looks and mutters under her breath about how a boy like him should be working instead of lazing around. Yeah, today isn’t a good day. Theo can’t even remember when he had more than one good day per month. At least it’s not a bad one.

Theo misses good days because those are when he is around Liam the most, not that the two things are related, at all. Who is he kidding? They absolutely are, days are good around Liam because he shines so bright it makes Theo want to be good and  _ The Draw _ is just sitting at the back of his mind and he can just enjoy messing around with the blue-eyed beta who makes him want to actually be good. Like that day two weeks ago when they went to a waterpark and bickered all day long but nice bickering. They were splashing each other and running around to the next slide. He was getting to actually be a teenager for once. They might had a few moments involving staring into each other eyes (even lips) and touches that lingered, unnecessary touches. Theo had loved that day, remembering it always helps.

The lack of good days isn’t due to the lack of Liam being around, it’s more like  _ The Draw _ is getting stronger and stronger and what would have been good days 2 months ago is now just in-between day because it keeps getting louder and louder instead of sitting quietly (well mostly) at the back of his head. He just wants to give in so badly.

At least today isn’t a bad day, because bad days are the worst. Those are the days where  _ The Draw _ takes all his brain and he can’t think of anything else but the need to kill. The urge to kill is so strong it physically hurts. He knows he shouldn’t give in, if he was even remotely good he could resist because what kind of good person wants to kill another human? The thing is Theo does, he did it before and to be perfectly honest he did miss it. He missed the power you feel when everyone is terrified of you, the power you have when your claws are wrapped around someone’s neck and all you have to do is press hard enough and then it’s just blood dripping on your claws and the smell is so strong it’s empowering you. What kind of decent human being misses that? Wants that? But he isn’t, is he? Decent or human, he is a monster hiding in a teenager’s body. Resisting  _ The Draw _ on those days takes everything he has.

He often shifts into a wolf, letting the animal take over is easier, his thirst for blood and death can somewhat be satisfied by feeding on a dead rabbit while in his wolf form. But as his human self, fighting the urge is the hardest thing he ever had to do, and he had tried to take over the McCall pack, had been sent in the ground and had his sister repeatedly rip his heart out, though technically it was hers all along. Sometimes, more often than not he wonders why he is even trying to fight it but then he remembers the stares and the blue-eyed beta he has fallen for, the possibility of what could happen, and he wants it, so bad. More than he has ever wanted anything, so he fights to have a shot. Because if he were to ever give in… He pictures the look on Liam’s face when he finds out he had murdered someone again and it’s destroying him. He can’t bear the betrayal and pain and the disappointment he can clearly imagine in those beautiful eyes. He can even picture them tear up. And that’s enough for him to try.

The worst part of it though would be the pack’s reaction if they knew what was going on in Theo’s mind. Raw power rushing through your veins, it’s empowering, addicting, but they wouldn’t get that. Back when he still had Josh’s powers it wasn’t just a feeling, it was real he literally could feel, physically, the electricity running through his entire body. And he wanted that back, the rush when you take and take and take and everything just blurs together, nothing matters anymore and all that’s left is power and what you could accomplish with it. And Theo, he craved for it, missed it, it’s liked a part of him was taken away even if it wasn’t really his to begin with now was it? Though that one isn’t on him. But then again when had he had anything that was truly his before? Certainly not his heart.

He felt like Icarus, who flew too close to the sun and had lost his wings. Except unlike Icarus he had to learn to live without his wings. How are you supposed to live a normal life after a taste of extraordinary? But would Icarus even need wings if he had a sun shining right next to him?

Today though, today isn’t good nor bad. Today is an in-between day.  _ The Draw _ is manageable, maybe he will hang out at Liam’s. That’s exactly where he ends up going. They watch a movie, he couldn’t tell you which one, laying suspiciously close on Liam’s couch, limbs almost touching. And Theo might be spending more time watching Liam than the actual movie. But no one has to know that. And Liam might also be spending more time watching Theo rather than the movie. And there might be shy smiles and hand brushing. Liam might have laid his head on Theo’s shoulder at some point during the movie and he might have had put his arm around the beta. And what if Liam was staring at Theo while resting on his shoulder, more precisely staring at the chimera’s lips, he wouldn’t know he was too busy staring at Liam’s lips and might have been leaning in a few centimeters away to finally closing the distance. But it was too good to be true. So of course, that’s when the day turned into a bad one and  _ The Draw _ suddenly was unbearable. It wants Theo to hurt and kill and plunge his claws into the nearest person. Which happens to be Liam and no no no not Liam. Never Liam. He would never allow that. So he does the only thing that comes to his mind. Which happens to be standing up abruptly and running away. He almost had it. Almost knew what Liam’s lips felt like and he was dying to know. Now everything was ruined, and he had no idea how to even explain what had happened to Liam without having to tell him everything.

 

* * *

 

He would do anything to just be. Without  _ The Draw _ . But it will never go away. It’s always there at the back of his mind. Whispering how nice it would be to bury his claws in someone and see the crimson of their blood tainting his hands. Someday it’s screaming. That happens on bad days. And when Liam is next to him smiling and it’s yelling at him to kill him. That’s too much to handle. It wants to lash out for daring to be so bright. And it terrifies him.

The next few days are all bad ones.  _ The Draw _ is singing in his blood. Calling him. Why do humans have to be so annoying and killable. Resisting is so challenging when creatures like this exist. Pesky little things always whining and asking, begging really to be killed. They are so fragile and how come they manage to make him this murderous over nothing really? The officer who had woken him last night almost didn’t make it. Having bad days was hard enough, could he at least get some sleep? Who does he have to kill for that? The real question though is why is it illegal to sleep in your car? And why is every deputy’s answer to finding a teenager sleeping in a car to tell him he can’t do that and shoo him away? Not that he would be deserving of any help. But other homeless teenagesr who aren’t murderers would be.

Sometimes Theo feels like he doesn’t know who he is anymore, it’s like there is those two sides of him he can’t reconcile and it’s tearing apart. So much of him is the old Theo, ready to do anything, kill anyone just in the name or survival. And the other part of him cares, feels and is so in love with Liam it hurts, it would do anything to protect him including sacrificing himself. Survival and sacrificing yourself don’t fit together, how could they, it’s the exact opposite. But that’s what Theo is desperately trying to do, making them fit.

 

* * *

 

Today is finally an in-between day, it isn’t the best in-between day but it wasn’t a bad day either. Theo hasn’t seen Liam since he rushed out of his house after the near kiss. They texted though. The chimera gave Liam an half-ass excuse about remembering he was late for work and forgot he had been asked to come that night as some drunk people got in the club and Theo was very good at kicking people out without them causing too many problems. Probably because they could sense on some level how dangerous he was. The job paid decent, well more than decent for what he was doing but sadly working there 3 times a week if he was lucky was barely enough to get him by for gas and food.

Later that week he randomly meets Liam while walking in the park. It was an in-between day. And seeing Liam was a nice surprise, maybe that day could be turned into a good day. All he needs is to be next to the beta and bask in his presence, turning everything good and keeping  _ The Draw _ away. They are facing each other, talking about their day.

Liam was scratching his neck, being his usual awkward little bean self visibly trying to ask him something and not managing to get the words out. “What is it Sunshine? Come on you know you can tell me anything.”. A blush creeps out on Liam’s cheeks while he finally gets the strength to open his mouth. “Erhm… I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while now.” Is Liam about to ask him out? This is not the time to freak out, he doesn’t think he can pull the work excuse again if his mind decides not to behave. “See we have this kind of tradition, well it’s not really a tradition, it’s just my mom make mean ass Bolognese and all of my friends had it at least once and I’ve realized you never did. She is making some tonight, so I was wondering if maybe you’d come over for dinner?” Oh, so no asking out. But dinner at Liam’s place. More importantly homecooked dinner. Just the idea of it sounds heavenly to Theo. “Liam, relax. I’d love to come to dinner.”

And that’s how he ends up spending the rest of the late afternoon playing video games with the beta while Mrs Geyer was preparing dinner. The smell filling the whole house makes Theo’s mouth water, he hasn’t had a home cooked meal by a loving parent in a very long time, before he murdered his sister and went with the Dread Doctors actually. That is if you don’t count the times where he pretended to befriend with kids his age, getting invited in their home and fed only to betray them later and bring them to the current lair of the doctors where he listened to their screams while they were being made into something else only to usually die a few days later. All of them  _ failures. _

Theo never really understood why he was the only success. The only chimera to survive. And neither did the doctors or else they wouldn’t have had that many failures after him. He has a theory though, maybe it’s just because of who he is, someone who wants to survive so badly they’ll do anything. And maybe it’s his will to survive that allowed him to not reject the experiment he has been put through year after year. Or maybe it’s simply because he was a willing participant. Becoming a chimera wasn’t the end of the experimentation for him, as he was the sole survivor the doctors had put him through countless procedures trying to understand why.

But Theo shouldn’t be getting lost in his mind again now, he should enjoy the moment, basking in Liam’s presence next to him, being able to feel the warmth emanating from him. And his smile illuminating the whole room when he managed to kill an enemy in a very impressive manner. If Theo dies more than he should because he is too distracted and busy looking at Liam no one has to know.

Around 7pm Mrs. Geyer finally calls them down to eat. Liam was right, her Bolognese are other worldly. Dinner is nice, just normal conversation and joking around, apparently Theo is a friend from school. He really liked Liam calling him a friend, more than he should. He feels that Mrs. Geyer can tell they are not just normal friends with how fondly she looks at Liam when he beams at Theo. The best part is dessert though, Liam somehow remembered when Theo had once said that his favorite dessert was Black Forest cake and told his mom who made one. Which indicated that maybe Liam planned this and was looking for Theo, wanting to invite him. Cause you don’t make that cake last minute when your son invites someone to dinner, it takes planning and hours of work. It made his heart ache with a feeling he hasn’t felt in years, belonging, feeling like he was wanted. Time flies by and before he knows it it’s far too late and time to go back to his truck and to find a place to park for the night.

Liam walks him out, their hands brushing every step they take. He opens the front door and steps outside with Theo closing the door behind them. Theo turns to look at Liam, he is breathtaking, standing there, hands in his pockets, moonlight illuminating his face. “Thanks for dinner.”. They both stay silent enjoying the moment, staring into each other eyes. “Theo?” “Yeah?” Theo whispers back, a little bit too engrossed in Liam’s lips to focus on anything else. “The other night, when you left, before…” Theo knew Liam didn’t really believe his work excuse and wanted the real story, he was about to ask questions he wasn’t ready to answer so he did the only thing he could think of, the one thing he has been dying to do for months now.

Theo takes Liam’s head in his hands and surges in kissing him softly. Liam immediately grips Theo’s shirt in his hands in an attempt to draw him closer and deepen the kiss, but Theo doesn’t let him. He pulls back breaking the kiss but still being close enough that their lips are only inches apart, resting his forehead against Liam’s, both of their breathing is slightly erratic. “Night Liam.” Theo lets his hands drop and walks away without turning back. Leaving a stunned Liam standing in front of his door, watching Theo getting in his truck and driving off.

Theo didn’t know this would be the last of Liam he would see for two weeks because those next weeks were going to be the hardest ones yet. It is starting great, Theo feels like he is high because he finally has kissed Liam and he found a decent parking spot. Meaning there was a good chance no officer would find him tonight and he would get some sleep. Except that falling asleep when all you can feel is the softness of another pair or lips against yours, the ghost of a kiss that had happened mere hours ago isn’t easy. Theo is tossing and turning, unable to find sleep in the cramped backseat, too hyped by what just transpired and what it could mean. He finally manages to fall asleep in the middle of the night, lulled by his thought about how nice it would be to kiss Liam again, hold him, hug him….. For the first time in a while  _ The Draw _ was quiet, and Theo was happy.

Happiness doesn’t last. He wakes up an hour later, nightmares as usual clinging on his mind except this time it wasn’t only Tara ripping his heart out. Liam was standing next to her, explaining how insane Theo was to ever believe Liam could care for, love someone like him. As if the nightmare alone isn’t enough, when he wakes up  _ The Draw _ is at an-all time high. It was burning in his veins, the need to hurt and kill until all there is left is a bloody mess no one could recognize.  _ The Draw  _ is worse than ever before.

It feels like his blood is boiling in his veins and the need is so strong it’s like he is drowning. All Theo can think about is how he killed all those people and how much he liked it, the feeling of blood dripping down his claws and the way bodies look as life slowly leaves them.  _ Kill kill kill _ is the only thing on his mind. It burns inside him, it’s like a deep ache that wants to be quenched and it will only answer to the red life source. It’s like nothing can bring him back. Not even Liam, hell just thinking about the beta is unbearable because he shines so bright it burns and the darkness inside can’t handle it. Especially the memory of their kiss.

Theo spends three days in his truck, not answering the phone despite Liam’s incessant texts and calls, hoping it would get better like it always did eventually. He just has to get through this. Until he just can’t, he can’t take this anymore he can’t, can’t handle this can’t take it he needs to hurt and kill something anything and the only reason he is not claw-deep buried into the first person he comes across is because he keeps reminding himself of how disappointed Liam would look when he will find out and the hurt in those beautiful blue eyes. He jumps out of his truck and turns into a wolf, running toward the preserve he is parked in front of, leaving his truck behind, door wide open.

As a wolf everything is easier, the feelings less intense as the animal takes over and  _ The Draw _ is final bearable as the hunt begins. Paws flying over the dirt, Theo goes through the preserve until he finally finds an animal in which he can sink his teeth into, soaking his fur in blood. And it feels so good it should be illegal. What kind of person would be in ecstasy while eating a raw deer they just killed? Good thing he is a monster. He spends days like this, making a dent in the animal population of the preserve until  _ The Draw _ is satisfied and he is stable enough to turn back in his human form.

 

* * *

 

Turning back is always risky after  _ The Draw _ because as a wolf it’s less strong, and he might think it’s over when it’s not and as soon as he is human (well as human as he can be anyway) Theo is assaulted by all those emotions he repressed and the need to give in just as bad as before. This time luckily none of that happens. The only problem he has to deal with is his truck and the timed that had passed. He knows it has been a few days meaning he will probably have to do one or two free shifts to apologize for pulling a disappearing act at his “job”.

The first thing he notices is that his truck is locked although unmoved. Which is odd, as if he remembers correctly he bolted leaving it completely exposed to being stolen which was extremely stupid as this truck contains all of his possessions. Good thing he is prepared for situation like this. When  _ The Draw _ had started he hid a spare key above the front left tire. At least he can get in, get dressed (standing butt naked in a parking lot isn’t exactly recommended especially in the middle of the day). Once dressed Theo grabs his phone taht is unsurprisingly dead. It had been several days after all. He turns the engine on, plucking his phone and letting it charge and assessing his truck while it turns on.

Apart from being locked and his keys missing, nothing seems to be out of place except for the lingering scent of Liam meaning the beta had been here a few days ago while he was “away”, probably the day after he had shifted. Which most likely explains why the truck was locked and his keys were missing. Meaning he will have one hell of an explaining to do. When his phone is finally on he has the unpleasant surprise or realizing it hadn’t been just a few days beings consumed as a wolf chasing after his need for blood. It has been a little bit under two weeks.

Well… Theo’s fucked. First thing first, call his “boss” give him a half-ass apology about having to go dark for two weeks because of some law-related trouble (the guy really don’t care about who works for him as long as they got the job done which was a blessing in Theo’s case). Then a quick text to Scott (whom apparently called him several times for a mysterious reason) telling him he was alive no worries and heading to Liam’s who can put him up to speed on who the new big bad is. Then the actual hard part. Going to Liam. He really did fuck up. They had finally kissed, and now… Liam was probably pissed. Well he could always pretend everything was normal and hope for the best. Like that would work. But hey, worth a shot. First though he was going to stop by his usual shower place (meaning the school’s locker room shower) because he is in desperate need of one.   
  


Theo parks his truck in front of Liam’s house and walks to the door. The beta opens before he could ring the bell and almost runs to Theo, stopping right before they collide. As Liam approaches to hug Theo, the chimera opens his mouth.

“Hey little wolf wanna get your ass kicked at halo”

Liam stops dead in his tracks, his face scrunching with confusion.

“Theo? What? You’re okay? Right you’re okay? How did you even managed to get out? I’ve been looking everywhere for you, but we couldn’t figure out who and where they took you. I thought… I thought they killed you.”

“Wait what? Get out? Of where? Someone is trying to kill me? Liam what are you on about? I mean I guess someone is always trying to kill me or wanting me dead”

“Uh? Wh… Wait you weren’t kidnapped by hunters?”

“Nope?”

“But you were gone for two weeks and your truck?”

“I was just being around Liam that’s it”

“What the fuck Theo???? Why didn’t you answer any of my texts or call?” Liam punches Theo in the nose, leaving it broken. The chimera grips it.

“You’re a dick”

“What was that for?”

Liam punches Theo once more in the jaw this time and he stumbles backward, loses his balance and falls to the ground.

“YOU’RE AN ASSHOLE!! I can’t believe I actually cared! I thought you were fucking dead but no you were just hanging around not wanting to answer your phone and not giving a fuck about worrying people who actually care about you just go fuck yourself!” Liam yelled.

“You kissed me. And then you disappeared.” Liam isn’t shouting anymore, his voice slightly broken at the end and his eyes aren’t filled with anger but pain instead. 

Theo had hurt Liam. That was the only thing he could think about right now. His disappearing act caused pain to his sun. The last thing he ever wanted to do. In that moment he realizes he needs to leave, get away before he hurts him even more. But Liam deserves some answers first.

“Kissing you had nothing to do with it trust me.” Says Theo softly, the guilt of having caused pain to the beta could be heard in his voice.

“I’ll explain… Just inside? I think your neighbors had enough of a show for today.”

“Fine” Liam answers dryly, the anger in his voice back at full force, air blowing from his nose and eyes giving a death stare again. Liam retreats in the in the house, Theo following him. The house is empty and silent except for the light buzzing coming from the water pump of the aquarium in the living room. They go to Liam’s room where the beta sits on his bed looking at Theo expectantly his brows arching as to ask ‘Well?’.

Throat suddenly dry at the prospect of finally letting someone know everything, letting someone in on how twisted his mind really is. He tried to clear his throat and swallow but it doesn’t help. That’s when he spots a water bottle sticking out of Liam’s Lacrosse’s bag lying carelessly on the floor in a corner of the bedroom. He grabs it and gulps it down in one go. When he is done he makes a face, that water hadn’t been fresh at all.

“God Liam how long has this been in your bag?”

Liam just stares at him like he is insane.

“I don’t know? A few weeks maybe? Who cares. Explanation. Now!” he growls.

And just like that the chimera’s throat was dry all over again as if he didn’t just drink a liter of water.

“I…” he starts pacing around the room.

“Okay, Liam. Truth is I was in my wolf form for the last couples of days because  _ The Draw _ was too much. And you don’t even know what that is.” He runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

“Why is talking so complicated? I don’t even know where to start there is so much I need to tell you.”

Liam could clearly see that Theo was agitated.

“Sit, you’re making me dizzy Theo. Just start from the beginning whatever is happening to you, it started at some point so just like start from there?”

Theo sits on the bed next to Liam, both of his hands in his hair before putting them down in his lap. He turns slightly so he is looking Liam in the eyes, losing himself in them for a moment before taking a deep breath and starting the longest explanation he had ever given. He starts with how everything really began when Liam let him out of the ground, how he had been lost and confused ever since.

The moment he came back he noticed something was different, everything he was feeling, he couldn’t just ignore it anymore, pretend it didn’t exist like he had been taught to do. And to him it is too intense, human emotions weren’t something he had dealt with for the past 8 years and suddenly having to do so was disorienting to say the least. He told Liam about what had happened in the ground, and the nightmares that came with him when he got out. How he deserved to be tortured by his sister down there and how he deserves to be tortured still now in his sleep.

Once he had started speaking he couldn’t stop himself anymore, the words kept flowing out of his mouth, letting all his thoughts run free, finally sharing his struggle with someone. It feels so good that for a moment he forgets where this was leading to… Telling Liam about  _ The Draw. _ And probably watch Liam realize he truly is the monster everyone else thinks he is. He can’t. He can’t look at him in the eyes while he reveals his true nature. Theo turns away from Liam and faces the wall, fixing a spot while he finally lets the truth out.

The words spill from his lips explaining what  _ The Draw _ is, the voice calling inside his head, the overwhelming need he can barely resist, the urge he feels to satisfy his most basic instinct: to kill and succumb to the darkness, to plot other people’s demise, to find power. The darkness lying within him, ready to come out at any time. And he explains how broken he feels, incomplete, the two parts of himself struggling, feeling like all he is, is two pieces of a puzzle that doesn’t fit together. And despite his best effort he can’t deny what he is, he can’t resist anymore. He is too damaged and it’s too dangerous for him to be around Liam.

“I can’t drag you down with me, you’re too good, too important and for once in my life I care more about someone else than myself. You don’t deserve this. That’s why I’m leaving Beacon Hills” He says while finally turning to look at Liam again. And that’s it. There was no going back now, Liam knows the truth. Knows he plans on leaving.

“You can’t lea…” Liam tries but Theo interrupts him.

“I’m going to leave and next time you see me it will probably be to put me back in the ground or wherever else your pack deems necessary for the all the things I will do. It’s best if I leave now before… You feel it too don’t you? I’m not crazy, am I? That kiss the other night… We’re… Becoming too close, too attached to one and another. If I stay I’ll only hurt you even more than I already have.”

“I feel it too Theo, but you can’t leave just to prevent us from caring because it’s already too late okay? I care and you’re my anchor and so much more. I need you to stay. So please stay. With me. We can figure it out, find a way to help you, you’re trying and that’s what matters. I’ll stay with you and keep you grounded. I promise it will be okay we will figure it out. I don’t care about  _ The Draw. _ I’ll fight it for you if I have to.”

Theo’s resolve of leaving Beacon Hills behind without looking back dies a little bit more with every word leaving Liam’s lips. It dies completely when the beta brings his hand on Theo’s cheek, stroking it softly. He slowly brings his face closer until their lips brush lightly. This alone sends a jolt of electricity through Theo’s entire body. He grabs Liam’s head and finally pulls him in for a proper kiss.

Kissing Liam is everything he has ever hoped for and more. It’s like basking in sunshine during a warm summer day but not too warm where it’s burning and too much no it’s the perfect summer day where it’s just the right temperature.

After a while Liam pulled back, hand still on Theo’s cheek he said softy

“Remember what the dread doctors said? To create true evil, you take something truly good and corrupt it. It stayed with me ever since and I never really understood why but I do now. You were good once Theo and you can be good again. It probably will be hard work every day, but you can do it. They were right you know, to them you were a failure because they didn’t succeed in corrupting you, not completely anyway. You probably won’t ever be truly good again. You’ve done too much that can’t be forgiven, the little kid who got manipulated and corrupted into being evil is long gone. But I believe with all my heart that you can be okay and that’s enough for me. I hope it’s enough for you too. So please stay?”

Tears are forming in Theo’s eyes at Liam’s words. He buries his head in the beta’s shoulder letting his shirt and skin absorb his tears. Hugging him like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning. Liam wraps his arms around the chimera and hugs him back, letting him cry his heart out on his shoulder while soothingly playing with his hair and kissing the top of Theo’s head and every body part he can reach without letting go.

That night Theo sleeps in a bed for the first time since he came back, curled up against Liam, nightmare free. Who knew that all he needed to escape Tara was to have the beta sleeping next to him? The next day was full of hands holding and soft kisses. They had their first date a few days later, good days start to happen more and more often, Liam is always there to help with  _ The Draw _ . It probably won’t ever go away completely, he will always have bad days where he is on the verge of killing someone but now at least he can just go to Liam and vent and cuddle until it goes away. If this isn’t enough he can always turn into a wolf and curl up next to the beta who will happily pet him.

Turns out the key was Liam, it always was wasn’t it? He is the light after all, he had saved him once already so maybe he can do it again. It’s not like he is going to complain because as much as he loves the darkness and craves blood he loves the blue-eyed angry beta that shines brighter than the sun more. And maybe just maybe he can find a way to get the two pieces together just by smoothing their edges a bit, and he can be whole and be saved. Maybe he can do anything with Liam by his side. And if every now and then he gets to tap into the darkness to protect his light who is he to complain really?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading i hope you liked it!   
> Please tell me if you think i should add additional tags/change the rating i have no idea what I'm doing here lol.


End file.
